codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
Dave is the main protagonist and lead programmer at GameAVision. He is also the center character in most episodes. Most of the episodes' problems center around, and/or are caused by, Dave's impulsive antics. He was voiced by Adam de la Peña. Appearance Dave is a Caucasian-American who is usually seen wearing a black t-shirt with a white pixel-like symbol on it, and wears wood brown colored pants with brown shoes. On occasion he can be seen completely nude (save for his white socks and shoes). Personality and Background Dave is often described as a; hedonist, selfish, impulsive, narcissistic, flirtatious, straight forward, vulgar, lazy, and all-around irresponsible person. He has a record of causing problems at GameAvison due to his impulsive acts though his notable antics usually go unpunished, He often tends to pull pranks on his co-workers (mainly Todd) and even his boss Mr. Larrity. Dave often acts on impulse, which often gets him, as well as his coworkers, into trouble. The only things that motivate him are dope, money, and sex. Relationships Dave, like every other major character at GameAVision, has developed unique relationships with his coworkers. Jerry Jerry is Dave's friend, but Dave often convinces him to succumb to sinful pleasures. Despite his relationship as “friend,” Dave often treats Jerry with little respect. He doesn't even call Jerry "not a douche" (which is the best complement he can give anyone), even though he's his best friend. Mr. Larrity Dave's relationship with Mr. Larrity is more than just employer and employee; Dave is the only one who has demonstrated the ability to persuade Larrity on a regular basis. Larrity has more respect for Dave than any other programmer, and even refers to Dave as the “star programmer of GameAVision.” Dean Dave is one of the few on the show who seems to know how to manipulate Dean. He has often used Dean's stupidity to his, and others', advantage, convincing him to do whatever he wants. Todd Dave's relationship with Todd is roughly the same as everyone else's relationship with him; that relationship being contempt. Black Steve Dave is the only one besides Mr. Larrity that has not shown any signs of fear of Black Steve. Their relationship is the most normal-headed of any of Dave's relationships. Mary Dave is a devout womanizer, and therefore despises Mary's feminist attitude. Mary often tries to thwart Dave's plans, but to no avail. The closest Mary got to catching Dave with his hand in the cookie jar was in the episode Dave's Day Off, when she convinced Jerry to side with her, until Dave “proved” that he was right by throwing up. Clare While everyone considers Clare a whore, Dave is the only one to actually use the word on a regular basis when describing her. Benny As the game tester, Dave often tries to bribe Benny into approving his games (as no game can be shipped without Benny's approval). Dave despises having to bribe Benny, and at one point even put a hit out on him. Clarence While no one except Larrity seems to have a problem with Clarence's homosexuality, Dave is the only one who has ever been seen encouraging it. Wendy Notable antics While Dave is impulsive and reckless in every episode so far, there are some that are of exceptional note. In the first episode, entitled The Woz, Dave persuaded the majority of the staff to choose Larrity over Belecovision, setting the stage for the entire series. In fact, as soon as Woz said Larrity's name, Dave immediately declared him “perfect, because he's not Bellecovision.” In E.T., Dave was given a VIP ticket to go see the movie E.T. The Extra Terrestrial but instead sold it to a kid waiting in line to pay for a trip to a strip club. When he returned to GameAVision, he improvised the plot, effectively causing the game to become horrible. In Super Prison Breakout, Dave convinced his cellmate, Hondo, to break his vow of peace and kill hundreds of innocent people in an attempt to break out of prison. In Valley of the Silicon Dolls, Dave inserts the code for a violent game of his into the teddy bear, claiming that the CPU would have trouble understanding both source codes simultaneously. He then proceeded to urinate on the bear. When Mary asked what that part accomplished, Dave responded “What part?” to which Mary replied “This is not going to end well.” In Dean in Charge, as Dean was the temporary head of GameAVision, Dave pitched a game called “Bros,” which he had no intention of actually making, so he could get things from Dean, claiming that these things would help him design the game. Everyone else eventually followed, realizing that “he is that stupid.” In Car Robber Sunnyvale, Dave's refusal to pay Jason Zumwalt more than five dollars for his voice led Zumwalt to blow up Jerry's car, burn down Jerry's house, and even kidnap Jerry and amputate his right hand. List of games created by Dave *'Nazi Sniper - Rejected' A game created by Dave in The Woz, a game where the player does a assassination attempt on a couple of "nazis". Larrity lost interest in it when he realized it was a guy who was sniping Nazis, not the other way around. *'Drunk Tank - Not Examined' *'Floating Space Rocks - Published' A game created by Dave the night before the episode E.T. takes place. His ass plays the game from time to time, but isn't very good at it and tends to lose. *'Floating Space Rocks 2: The Revenge - Published' The sequel to Floating Space Rocks. Implied to be highly successful, it won the Gamey for Game of the Year in Vegas, Baby! *'Cobra vs Chimp - Published' A game created by Dave in the episode Just One of the Gamers. He introduces the idea by having a chimp and a snake armed with lasers fight it out, *'Pizza Man'-'Published' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over, a game where a player avoids getting attacked by or possibly leading pizza toppings to trap them and land on a giant slice of pizza, this game makes another appearance in the episode Todd Loses His Mind. He created the game while he was high. *'Moon Tennis'-'Published' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over, A game where you play tennis on the moon, This game was mentioned again in the episode The Kid is Mine, due to Michael Jackson's impression and stated that he wanted to make a game just like that. *'Bacon Avenger'-'Published' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over for the Protendo company, A game where you torch a humanoid strip of bacon and avoid breaking eggs, They were impressed and the other games that the staff made were terrible. *'Bacon Avenger 2'-'Coming Soon' Was mentioned by a soldier in the episode Trouble in the Middle East, while asking when it will come out, because his kids loves the game. *'Big Ass Frog' -''' Rejected by Benny''' *'Hobo Strangler' - Rejected by Benny *'Hemorrhoid Avenger' - Rejected by Benny *'Jumpin' Jews' - Beta; Rejected by Benny *'Moon Banger - Beta; Rejected by Benny' A game where you "screw the moon". It was sent through to the game testing department, but Benny went on strike and refused to release it. *'My Pal Jodie - Published' Game created by Dave in the episode My Pal Jodie. In the game, the player tries to impress over actress Jodie Foster by doing back-flips, setting wildfires, and ultimately shooting a world leader named Ray-Gun. Dave claims to have been high when developing the game. John Hinkley was inspired by My Pal Jodie to assassinate President Reagan. *'Male Bomber - In progress' Mentioned by Dave in My Pal Jodie, during his release from court. In line with the game My Pal Jodie, the game is likely the 'inspiration' for the infamous Theodore Kaczynski, AKA The Unabomber (codenamed UNABOM by the FBI) between 1978 and 1995. The name may also be an homage to the Bomberman series. *'Drink the Kool-aid - In progress' Mentioned by Dave in My Pal Jodie, during his release from court. In line with the game My Pal Jodie, the game is the 'inspiration' for the Jonestown Massacre in 1978, where a cult drank Kool-aid laced with potassium cyanide, leading to the deaths of 918 people. However, this is a common mistake; the drink mix that was used was actually used was Flavor-aid, a cheaper drink mix, not Kool-aid. *'Ninja Pirate Robots - Published' The game Dave and Jerry finished before quitting GameAVision to work at their own company. It was published under their new company name, Stonervision, but due to Larrity's meddling, it only sold two copies (as a comparison, the game just above theirs, Hitler in Hell by Bellecovision, sold 2 million copies). *'Space Unicycles - In progress' A game Dave is waiting to pitch to Larrity until he's ready to consider their games more seriously. *'Lunch Lady Zombies - In progress' A game Dave is waiting to pitch to Larrity until he's ready to consider their games more seriously. *'Wrath of Bong'-'Published' A game created by Dave mentioned in the episode My Pal Jodie and The Great Recession, Todd also mentioned that Dave already designed the game while tricking a couple of children claiming that "he never played before", after words Dave ending up getting his ass kicked by the kids. *'Hitler Game - Published' Known only as "Dave's Hitler Game", the game was created in Third Reich's the Charm purely for shock value to make Larrity lose his fortune and force him to more seriously consider their better games. Larrity approved the game immediately as it had everything he liked (including Hitler, child slavery, and chili-doggin') and invested a lot of money into it, going so far as to create Hitler merchandise (Hitlerdise) to create one of the biggest Hitler-themed empires since Hitler. Hitler's grandchildren issued an injunction to prevent them from publishing the game. At the beginning of the episode, the monitor displaying the game demo was censored, but the development team were all repulsed by it. At the near-end of the episode, it's revealed that their reactions weren't caused by shocking images, but rather that the gameplay and graphics were terrible, especially when compared to Bellecovision's Hitler Game. Dave's Hitler Game nearly sunk the company due to the large investment Larrity put into it. *'Michael Jackson Game - Completed by Dave; Cancelled by Larrity.' A game originally created by Michael Jackson in The Kid is Mine, but came out horribly wrong, in he which he asked Dave to make the game better, Dave accepted if he'd put him in his music video in which Michael Jackson agreed, but without Michael around to help him, he got creative and added a intro where he is seen as a hovercraft, then a tiger, and then Michael Jackson himself, in which Michael stated "that doesn't make any sense", he then created two blobs dancing with each other, later when Larrity had mistaken Michael Jackson for La Toya Jackson, this leads to a problem where he was later mauled by a tiger, been bleached in the face, got his hand chopped off, by (Todd's so-called-son) Ronnie Jean, and was caught on fire in the hospital, and when Larrity finally came to his senses and realizes the truth, he was disappointed and decided to cancel the game as he is still suffering from a broken heart. *'Bros - Approved by Dean; Project incompleted.' Created to take advantage of Dean, who was in charge of GameAVision while Larrity was in the hospital. A game about Bros, doing what bros do; drinking beer, drinking more beer, and banging chicks. Dean immediately approved the game, blindly invested lots of money into it, and brought in his Fraternity Bros from Alpha Sigma Sigma to help develop it. The project fell out of development when the Bros turned the company building into their own fraternity house. Notable quotes This is a list of notable quotes made by Dave. “Home computers are gonna be a passing fad, like MTV.” “I love you, whores! And I love you, sluts!” “Not to worry, ladies; we stole the games, all hundred thousand of them. High fives all around and Mary and Clare, I'm gonna need a B.J. from the both of you.” “Like a kid's ever gonna play a Japanese video game. What's it gonna be called? I'm Superior at Math, and Our Country has Zero Blonde Chicks?” "Hey I've got bigger things on my mind! Like how to use my mind to destroy my mind! " "Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored.... But I'm Bored Bored Bored Bored..." "Dude this crazy motherfucker is exactly as bad as we thought." "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VIDEO GAMES AND YOUR HALF A RETARD!" "Hey! if I'm paying 5 bucks I better see the worm!" "I don't have any honor! Bring it on!" "I have a pretty open mind so I would have to say no." "It probably taste like chicken. It doesn't taste like chicken, it tastes like ass!" "Congratulations Jerry! You're still gay!" "It's 420!" "I HEARD THAT, OLD MAN!" "You're not the only person that's whole place that isn't safe." Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Programmers Category:Murderers